To increase the racer's chances of crossing the gates, provision was made to mount, on the end of the ski tip or on a raised part, partially or entirely truncated, a raised, curved horn-shaped piece whose asymmetrical configuration extends the ski and shifts the point of the tip toward the outside of the turn. A device of this kind is described in Patent No. CH 504 214, for example. French Patent No. 2 617 729 proposes an improvement consisting in extending the mounted piece forward by a part which overhangs the raised portion to which it is attached.
All devices according to prior art have contributed imperfect solutions to the technical problem thus posed. The asymmetry effect has in fact made it possible to shift advantageously the point of the tip to the outside of the turn and to increase the safety margin, by increasing the distance of the tip from the pole. On the other hand, impact of the piece against the pole causes, in most cases, the inner ski to rise up in the turn, leading to loss of traction of the ski on the snow and to loss of support for the racer in the turn. The crossing of the skis and the imbalance of the racer are the immediate and inescapable consequences of this kind of error.